


Winter cuddles

by UnravelGh0ul



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelGh0ul/pseuds/UnravelGh0ul
Summary: Its cold and you and Arthur share a tent





	Winter cuddles

It was a cold day up in the mountains. The snow had fallen thick the night before and there was a chill in the air that made your bones ache. The snow crunched beneath your boots as you followed after Arthur. The two of you had left your horses a little way aways since you were trying to hunt. There were barely any animals to be seen and so far you had been unsuccessful in catching anything except a cold. 

You sniffled, fed up with the cold already. "We should set up camp soon, it's getting dark and it's too late to head back now," you said.

Arthur nodded. "We went past a small clearing earlier. We can set up camp there for the night," he told you. 

It didn't take the two of you long to set up the tent and get a small fire going. You huddled up close to the fire, soaking in the warmth of the flames. You had cold beans for dinner and while it wasn't your favourite meal options were slim to none so you couldn't afford to be picky. 

There was light conversation between you and Arthur, mostly commenting on the weather and how everyone was doing. After your third yawn in a row you decided it was time to sleep. You headed into the tent, knowing Arthur will be up for a while. You'd shared a tent with the man before so you weren't worried about things being awkward. 

You'd always been attracted to the man but you were comfortable with how things were currently between you. In your line of work relationships were few and far between. You snuggled up under the fur blankets but you were still freezing. You curled up into yourself but you were shivering, unable to fight off the cold that seeped into your bones. You knew you wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. You didn't know how long you'd been laying there but eventually Arthur entered the tent. He shuffled about in the tent, getting ready before settling down on the bedroll beside yours. 

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold," you told him. He could probably hear your teeth chattering.

He sighed. "Come here then, we'll be warmer if we're closer," he said and shuffled so he was closer to you. 

You didn't waste any time and shifted closer to him and the both of you sorted the blankets so they were over both of you. You found yourself pressed to his side. Cuddling with Arthur Morgan wasn't something you'd ever thought you'd be doing. The man wasn't the most affectionate person. A few odd hugs here and there and a pat on the shoulder were usually the only contact you had with him. But you weren't going to deny how nice it was to be so close to him. 

He was so warm and you snuggled further into his side. You draped an arm around his middle and hummed in content. You already felt much warmer and you felt your eyelids grow heavy. It wasn't long until you were asleep.

══════◄••◇••►══════

You slowly came into consciousness some time later. It was still dark out so you knew you hadn't been asleep for long. A few hours maybe. You were laid on your side and you could feel a pleasant warmth against your back. There was a heavy weight on your waist and it took you a minute to realise it was Arthur's arm. His chest was to your back and you fit snug against him.  
You smiled to yourself and pressed back against him, snuggling down into the covers. 

You froze suddenly, feeling something press against your rear. You knew Arthur didn't sleep with any weapons on him which means....

Your face went bright red when you realised what it meant. Warmth pooled low in your belly and you bit your lip. 

Arthur was aroused. 

You glanced over your shoulder to see that he was fast asleep, his face relaxed. He was so beautiful.

You decided to test the waters a bit and shifted your hips, pressing your behind more firmly against the bulge in his pants. You paused to make sure he hadn't woken but his breathing was still deep and even. Still asleep. You knew you were pushing your luck but you couldn't help yourself. He was just so damn irisistable and you were so turned on. Just the thought of him getting hard while cuddling with you had you pressing your thighs together. 

You ground your ass against him. He was an attractive man and you've caught yourself multiple times having dirty thoughts about him. You've often watched him doing chores around the camp, lifting hay bales as if they weighed nothing. You've seen him lug full grown men over his shoulder with ease. It was no surprise you imagined him manhandling you and throwing you around a bit. All that muscle, all that strength focused solely on you had your heart beating faster. You rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the ache between your legs.  
You were so lost in your thoughts of what you wanted Arthur to do to you, you didn't notice his breathing had changed.

You were still rubbing yourself against him when he suddenly gripped you hip, stilling your movements.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked, voice deep and husky from sleep.

"Uh...getting comfortable?" It came out more as a question than an actual answer.

"Do you want me to stop?" You asked, hoping that he didn't. You were so turned on you knew there'd be no way you could sleep without doing something.

He didn't reply so you hesitantly shifted your hips, rubbing against him. Still he said nothing and didn't try to stop you so you took a big risk and lifted one of your legs and hooked it over his hip, opening yourself up.

You heard a muffled curse leave his lips and he buried his face in the back of your neck, his breathing heavy. He flexed his hips, his bulge pressing more firmly to your core and you bit your lip to stifle a moan. He began rocking his hips and you pressed back as he did. The two of you found a good rhythm. It felt good but you wanted to feel him, skin to skin. Knowing he wanted you too made you so wet and you desperately wanted to feel him inside you. 

"More," you moaned and reached down to undo your pants. He helped push them down your hips along with your underwear and you kicked them off, your lower half now completely bare.  
He reached down between your legs and brushed his fingers along your core. 

"Fuck, you this wet fer me?" He groaned, fingers exploring, already soaked. 

"Yeah," you gasped, hips jerking when he brushed over your clit with the callused pads of his fingers. "All your fault to. I think...I think you should take responsibility for your actions and do something about it." 

You felt the rumble of his chest against your back as he chuckled. 

"Yes ma'am," he said and pushed two thick fingers inside you. You gasped and grabbed at his forearm, needing something to ground you. 

A pitiful sound left your lips as he began to move his fingers. You rolled your hips, fucking yourself on his fingers. His thumb played with your clit and you struggled to keep quiet. Through the haze of pleasure you didn't want him to be left out so you reached behind you and clumsily undid his pants. He used his free hand to help you push them down and freed his cock from the confines of his clothes. He was thick and heavy in your hand and you grew impossibly wetter at the thought of him being inside you soon. You tried to stroke him but the angle of your arm made it difficult. His fingers never stopped moving and you found it difficult to concentrate on him.

"Please...Arthur..." You moaned.

"Please what?" He teased, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

You whined, far too turned on and horny to be teased.

"Please fuck me. Please...I need...I need it so bad," you whined. You didn't care if you sounded needy and pathetic. You needed him inside you already. The wait was killing you. At your words he pulled his fingers out of you, making you whimper at the loss. He grabbed your hips, pulling you closer. He hitched your leg higher up on his hip, opening you up for him. You bit down on your lip in anticipation as he lined himself up at your entrance. You could feel the blunt head of his cock right there at your opening.  
"You sure 'bout this?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"Please." Your words came out as a whine. You wanted him inside you already.

It was all the confirmation he needed as he slowly began to push his way into your body. You groaned as your walls stretched to accomdate the intrusion into your body.  
"Oh fuck," you gasped out, feeling full already and he wasn't even all the way in. There was a burning ache but it felt so good.

Once his hips were flush with yours you you were panting and he hadn't started moving yet. He seemed to need a few moments to collect himself as well.

"You good?" He asked, hips flexing, the head of him nudging that little bit deeper into you, making your breath hitch.

"Yeah," you gasped. 'Yeah I'm good. Please Arthur, Please "

He didn't need any more encouragement and began to move his hips. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out if you felt incredible. As you began to get used to the feeling of him inside you his movements became smoother, his cock gliding in and out of you with ease. The fact that you were so wet helped. He pressed multiple kisses to your shoulder and neck as he murmured in your ear how good you were being for him and how amazing you felt around him.

You couldn't wait till he let go and really give it to you. There was so much strength in his body and you so desperately wanted him to use it on you. He slid an arm beneath your body and reached up to cup your throat. Your head tilted back on instinct, baring your throat to him. His other hand found it's way between your legs and started to stroke your clit. Your hips jerked from the sudden pleasure and you groaned. 

You gripped his forearm tightly, nails digging in but it didn't seem to bother him.

You were barely able to gasp out that you were going to cum when your orgasm hit you. You gasped and mewled and clawed at his arm as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you. His hips never stopped moving, prolonging your orgasm. Your legs were shaking by the end of it and you were gasping for breath.

"Atta girl. You're such a good girl for me," he praised and you keened. Knowing you had pleased him made you feel so damn good. His voice sent a pleasant shiver throughout your whole body.

You were just coming down from your high when you suddenly found yourself on your stomach with Arthur on top of you. 

He planted a hand on either side of your head and you clung to his arms. His cock was still buried deep inside you and you gasped at the change of angle.

"Fuck!" You cried out as he gave a hard thrust into you, feeling it through your whole body.

He wasted no time in starting to pound into you. The sound of skin hitting skin and the sound of him grunting was all you could hear and it was so damn sexy. You could barely make a sound as he fucked the breath out of you. You almost wanted to cry from how good it was. 

He gave one hard thrust before laying his body on top of yours, resting his weight on his elbows instead. His face was buried in you neck as he panted. You reached up and grabbed hold of his hair, keeping his head there. He continued to thrust his hips but they were so much deeper. Feeling his body on top of yours, you were surrounded by his scent and all you could think of was Arthur Arthur Arthur. You'd never felt so safe as you did in that moment.

You ran your fingers through his hair and turned your head to press your lips to his cheek. "Please Arthur. I want you to cum inside me so bad. Want you to fill me up. Please. I need it. Need you, Please," you moaned.

He cursed and his hips snapped against you and you whined. His pace picked up and you knew he wouldn't last much longer. You felt another orgasm quickly approaching and you moaned desperately for more. Your second orgasm hit just as hard as the first and left you quaking. With a few more hard thrusts Athur buried his cock deep inside you and with the sexiest groan you'd ever heard he came deep inside you, consequences be damned. He ground against you as he road out his orgasm.

He was breathing hard and almost went limp on top of you. He was a large man and he was heavy but you didn't care if he squashed you, it felt so damn good. He pressed a few more kisses to your shoulder before he slowly pulled out and rolled off you, collapsing beside you. You already missed the feeling of him inside you, feeling empty without him there. The two of you said nothing as you both caught your breath. You made no move to clean yourself up and neither did he. You knew you were going feel this tomorrow. He had ridden you hard and without a doubt it had been the best sex you'd ever had.

Though there was one thing you needed to do.

"Arthur?" Your voice was hoarse and breathy. 

He glanced over at you. "Yeah?"

You pushed up onto your elbows and leaned over to press your lips to his, your eyes sliding shut. His lips slowly moved against yours and you felt his hand cup the length of your neck.  
You pulled back and opened your eyes, smiling down at him. He started up at you with a slight dazed look in his eyes, like he couldn't believe that just happened.

"We should go hunting together more often," you said playfully.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. He chuckled and pulled you down for another kiss.

"Without a doubt."


End file.
